Baryonyx
Baryonyx (Heavy Claw) is a large, carnivorous dinosaur discovered in clay pits just south of Dorking, England. It is known from a single specimen, and apparently ate fish because remains of its last meal were discovered fossilised in its ribcage. It lived in the Barremian period of Early Cretaceous, around 125 million years ago. Description Baryonyx was about 8,5 to 10 m long (25 to 33 ft), and around 3 m (9 ft) tall. It probably weighed in the region of 2 tons, but analysis of the bones suggests that the one only known specimen was not yet fully grown. Baryonyx is a very unusual tetanuran. The design of its hips and pelvis suggests that it was bipedal for the purposes of walking from place to place. However, its forelimbs were absurdly large for a theropod, suggesting that it also spent at least some of its time on all fours. Unlike dromaeosaurids, the creature had a long curved claw on the thumb of each hand, rather than on its hind legs. This claw measured at about 31 cm (12 in). The skeleton was not arranged exactly as it would have been in life (articulated), so the paleontologists reconstructing it placed them on the front feet because these legs were so powerful. The bone structure suggests a massive bulk of muscle ran down the sides of these front legs, and it therefore seems probable that the claws were placed here. The long neck was fairly inflexible, and was not S-shaped as in many other theropods. The skull was set at an acute angle, not the 90° angle common in similar dinosaurs. The long jaw was distinctly crocodilian, and had 96 teeth, twice as many as its relatives. Sixty-four of the teeth were placed in the lower jaw (mandible), and 32 large ones in the upper (maxilla). The snout probably bore a small crest. The crocodile-like jaws and large number of finely serated teeth suggested to scientists that Baryonyx was a fish-eater. As confirmation, a number of scales and bones from the fish Lepidotes were also discovered in the body cavity. It is speculated that Baryonyx would sit on a riverbank, resting on its powerful front legs, and then sweep fish from the river with its powerful striking claw. This is similar to the modern grizzly bear. The long but low stance and angled head support this theory. Until the discovery of the closely-related Suchomimus, Baryonyx was the only known piscivorous (fish-eating) dinosaur. On the other hand, bones of an Iguanodon were also found in association with the Baryonyx skeleton. Although not definitive proof, it seems possible that Baryonyx scavenged any extra meat it could find. Its competition was Neovenator, another large carnivore that was closely related to Allosaurus. In the Media Rudy, the main antagonist in Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, is an albino Baryonyx. Baryonyx makes a cameo appearance in the first episode of Planet Dinosaur, showing on how spinosaurids may have eaten other prey rather than fish, as showing part of a juvenile Iguanodon inside the ribcage of Baryonyx. Baryonyx is mentioned in Jurassic Park 3 as the survivors of the plane crash (caused by a Spinosaurus) try to figure out what type of dinosaur that chased them was. Baryonyx was also meant to appear in the film. Baryonyx makes a brief cameo in the third episode of Monsters Resurrected, considered a close relative of Spinosaurus. Baryonyx was originally going to appear in'' Walking with Dinosaurs''. It was replaced by'' Utahraptor. ''Baryonyx ''also appears in ''Dino Stampede. Gallery heavy_claw_by_durbed-d5ribmu.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_brokenmachine86-d2texpv.jpg barionyx_by_sebasruna-d3f647w.jpg baryonyx__by_frank_lode-d4q4382.jpg Baryonyx_BW.jpg baryonyx_by_hyrotrioskjan-d4z91xn.jpg Baryonyx_by_IRIRIV.jpg Baryonyx_by_IsisMasshiro.jpg baryonyx_by_jelsin-d3g3tkv.jpg baryonyx_by_skytides-d3gbjtm.jpg baryonyx_by_yankeetrex-d3doy80.jpg baryonyx_by_yasminfoster-d5s45uj.jpg Baryonyx_Complete_by_soxfox.jpg baryonyx_chases_iguanodon_by_hodarinundu-d36az4j.jpg Baryonyx_en_el_bosque_inundado_by_epic3d.jpg baryonyx_i_by_mingott-d3io92i.png Baryonyx_in_the_swamp_by_maniraptora.jpg baryonyx_sp_1_by_plioart-d4zz0va.jpg Baryonyx_Walkeri.jpg Baryonyx_walkeri_by_alexandernevsky.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_durbed-d4dormn.jpg Baryonyx_walkeri_by_Mingott.png baryonyx_walkeri_by_olorotitan-d3jpwce.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_paleopastori-d5520rp.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_sebasruna-d5pymn3.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_vasix-d4hxewh.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_by_yoult-d3131zu.jpg baryonyx_walkeri_head_by_xezansaur-d503cr4.jpg DSCN4217.JPG Baryonyx 5002.JPG Baryonyx ryanz720.jpg Rudyfalls.png Ghost Rudy.png Rudy (night time).png Iceage2x-large.jpg 364px-Rudytrueheight.png Rudy in vines.jpg Buck prevails over rudy.png Rudy-2 432 320.jpg Baryonyx dk.jpg Category:Saurischia Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Fsh eaters Category:Spinosaurids Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Spinosaurdae Category:Dinosaurs of England Baryonyx Baryonyx Baryonyx Baryonyx Baryonyx Baryonyx Baryonyx Category:Dinosaurs in Popular Culture Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Marine reptiles